


Through Mists of Time

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Time slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: While he tries to navigate the Lost Woods, Link sees something,someoneodd-----------------------When Link and Saria are trying to get back to the paths they know, Link sees someone.--------------------------Inspired by the amazing artwork by chennn000. A link to that artwork and her tumblr isx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Through Mists of Time

_The Lost Woods live up to their name._ Link glanced at the label on his Sheikah Slate as he briefly paused in his attempts to navigate the mists. Twice he’d gone too far off the trail, and twice he’d been returned to the place he’d mentally labeled the “two torches.” This time he’d watched the fires as they flickered and he had half-a-memory. So, with torch held high, Link watched the flames on his torch to see which way the embers blew. He returned the slate to his belt one handed and resumed. As he traveled through the swirling mists he’d swear he caught…glimpses of something or someone running ahead of him. Echoes of laughter. At first, he dismissed it as the koroks. Then, when he got a better glimpse he saw that whatever he was looking at was too big to be any of the koroks. _Except, Hetsu_. Though, these were too small to be him. 

He saw the figures again. This time it was almost clear enough to see it was two child figures. One appeared to be a girl with short hair—the color hard to tell in the blue-gray light. The other, the boy. He felt Link’s eyes on him and looked back. He smiled and waved before continuing on. Link was left stunned.

_He looked like—_

————————————— ———————————

“Keep up, Link!” Saria yelled over her shoulder.

“Are you sure we’ll make it?” Link asked. No kokri had ever wandered off the paths like they had before. At least, he didn’t think they had. He couldn’t even hear the music of the skull kid.

“We’ll be fine as long as we stick together and you trust me,” Saria said. She didn’t seem worried so, Link wasn’t worried. He caught a glimpse of something as they darted through more mists and saw it was a tall blond man who looked a bit lost. _Because others get lost in the woods._ Link smiled at waved at the man, hoping to give him hope so he wouldn’t lose sight of himself or the way out. Though, he couldn’t help but think,

_He looked familiar._

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy,   
> and now onto addressing the current fanfiction theft crisis: 
> 
> If you're not reading this fic on AO3 (or its affiliated ap) this fic has been stolen. 
> 
> Please do not support these thieving, skimming aps. Mostly because AO3 and its ap are _**free**_.


End file.
